1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to printing of fine art and, in particular, to a new method of printing fine or commercial art utilizing fluorescent and non-fluorescent colorants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent colorants have been used with visible light colorants for various effects. Daylight fluorescent colorants have been mixed with visible light colorants to brighten their color. The invisible or black light fluorescent colorants have also been used theatrically for special effects, utilizing their dramatic fluorescent properties under black light or ultraviolet illumination.
The present applicants have used visible and invisible fluorescent colorants in combination with daylight colorants to paint fine art capable of simulating day and night views of a subject when displayed under visible and black light illumination. Because of the vast variation in response of fluorescent colorants to visible and ultraviolet illumination, only a few other artists have attempted painting with fluorescent and visible light colorants with questionable results. The art community has largely avoided such painting because of the great difficulties in achieving natural or aesthetically satisfying results. Printing with fluorescent and non-fluorescent colorants has never been successfully employed with fine art heretofore since the limitations of the printing techniques further compound the difficulties of using fluorescent and non-fluorescent colorants.